Bad memories forgotten
by shana852963
Summary: The Dursley's come to pay a visit to harry and his family after 19 years. Have they changed? WHy yes thy have. I know that it's quite unlikley that this would of really happened, but you know.... A quick oneshot.


AN- K, this is just a short little oneshot to try to get me out of my writers block

AN- K, this is just a short little oneshot to try to get me out of my writers block. So seriously, if it sux, im truly and humbly sorry

But anyways, it's kinda bothered me how the Dursley's were never mentioned in the epilogue, especially after Dudley was "nice" I think they may have changed for the better. I may be crazy, but I have faith in people like that.

So, I hope you like it, read and review.

Life was going on as usual at the Potter's home in Godric's Hallow. James and Albus were fighting over who got to take their new broom out for a ride first, and Lilly was sitting on the couch, eating a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans (those things will never go out of style!).

"Albus, I get to take it out first 'cause I'm older," James said, taking one side of the new racing broom Harry and Ginny had bought for the two to share.

"Only by a year," Albus retorted, pulling hard on the other end of the broomstick. "And you go first at everything else."

"Exactly, why break a tradition?"

"Give it!"

"No"

"YES"

"Boys, knock it off!" Ginny said, walking into the room.

The boys both dropped their end of the broomstick, and broke into outbursts to their mother.

"Mum, he always goes first,"

"He's just being a whiney little git!"

"No one's going to get if you don't knock it off," Ginny told them sternly.

Both boy's fell silent.

"This is exactly why you both didn't get your own," she continued. "You aren't mature enough for one yet."

""How are we not mature?" demanded James.

"You're arguing like toddlers," she said. "Look at your sister over there, why don't you behave more like her?"

"Should see what she's like when you and dad aren't around," Albus mumbled. "Downright evil"

A loud pop came and Harry appeared next to Ginny.

"I can hear you two all the way down the street," he said. "Tone it down will you?"

"But James wont give me the broom!" Albus moaned to his father.

"I'll give it to you after I've had a go on it!"

Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny. "Was one broom really the best for them?" he asked.

"Boy's go upstairs," Ginny said. "You can't ride it right now anyways, it's starting to rain."

Arguing still, the boys headed up the stairs.

"So seriously, why in the world would you get them a broom to share?" Harry asked Ginny. "They argue enough as it is."

"Exactly, this will teach them to get along." She explained.

There was a loud crash upstairs. Harry raised an eyebrow. "How exactly?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, it sounded like a good idea when me and Hermione were talking about it. I'm going to start dinner." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and went into the kitchen.

"Daddy, can you play chess with me?" asked Lilly setting the jelly beans aside.

Even though Harry was exhausted, and desired nothing more than to sit on the couch and read the _Evening Prophet _he agreed. He had a sweet spot for his little girl.

"I get to be white," she said, setting up the pieces.

"Aww, you got to be white last time," Harry teased her.

"Daddy, your silly!" she laughed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I got it," Lilly shouted, getting up.

She ran to the door, and opened it.

Standing at the doorway, were 4 people she had never seen before. Two of them seemed to be pretty old, about her grandparent's age. But the younger man, who was pretty big, didn't seem much older than her parents. A girl with blonde, braided hair, who looked to be about 12 stood next to him.

"Hi," she spoke up. Lilly Potter was never shy when meeting new people.

No one of the strangers said anything at first, but then the younger man said, "Is this the Potter house?"

Lilly nodded. "Who are you?"

"We, um, is-is Harry Potter here?" he asked.

Lilly nodded again. "Dad!" she called. "There are people here for you!"

"What?" Harry asked from the living room. He came over to the door. "I didn't know anyone was coming ov-" He stopped in mid sentence. "Dudley?" he asked, sounding shocked. "Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon?" The adults nodded. They stood there for about five minutes, just staring at each other, before Harry finally said, "You should probably come in from the rain." He held the door open for them as they walked inside. "Um, nice place," mumbled the old man, looking around.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Who was at the door?" asked Ginny, coming out of the kitchen. She looked at the unfamiliar company. "Hello," she said curiously. "Harry, who are they?"

"Um, Ginny, this is my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley, and um, I'm not sure who she is," he said, indicating the girl.

"She's my daughter Rammona," Dudley said.

"Right, well, this is my wife Ginny, and my daughter Lilly."

Lilly had never seen a more awkward scene. She had heard about her father's relatives, but she had no idea why they would be visiting them from what Harry had told her.

"Er, not to sound rude or anything," Harry said. "But why have you come here."

"We wanted to apologize," Aunt Petunia said shakily. "For everything,"

Harry stared at her dumbfounded. "What?"

She broke down into tears. "I was jealous!" she cried, as Uncle Vernon put an arm around her. "Jealous of my sister. I wanted to do magic! But they wouldn't let me. She got to go, and I had to stay behind!"

Harry continued to stare blankly at her.

"I swore to myself the day I got my letter that I would hate magic from then on," she continued. "But I never hated it. I yearned for it. I was finally getting over it just after Dudley was born, when I heard the news of their death, and then you came, and reminded me of what I desired. I felt the envy brew inside me again. So I did the only thing I thought would make the feeling go away. I treated you like the scum you never were. Tried to stop you from getting to do magic, just like I was. Deep down I knew it was no good. But I hoped…"

She had to stop on account she cold barely speak from her crying.

"We wanted to thank you too," said Dudley, as his mother tried to calm down. "For helping us go into hiding."

"I didn't do that," Harry said quickly. "That was the Order."

"But you convinced us to go," Dudley continued. "If we hadn't gone, we would have been dead. A few days after we left, he got news that the whole house had been destroyed. Our ministry said it was a gas leak, but well, we knew what it really was."

He looked down at his feet. "I wanted to apologize too," he said. "You know, for all the stuff I did to you as a kid."

Harry looked as though he just got slapped in the face.

"Wow, thanks Dudley," he said. "You too Aunt Petunia."

Uncle Vernon looked uneasy. "Well, Boy, looks like you've done well for yourself. Saved everyone from that dark wizard and what not."

"Um, thanks," said Harry uncertainly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner," asked Ginny suddenly.

Aunt Petunia wiped her eyes. "That would be lovely," she said.

Ginny smiled, and went back into the kitchen.

"So Dudley," Harry said, trying to break the awkward silences. "How've you been?"

"Alright," he said. "My wife's in Hong Kong at the moment, she's a flight attendant. She, um, knows about you by the way."

"How old are you?" Lilly asked Rommona.

"12," she said quietly.

"I'm 9. You're really quiet you know," Lilly said. "You should talk more."

Aunt Petunia gave a small chuckle. "She reminds me of your mother, Harry."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to this. He was still getting over the shook of seeing the people he used to loathe most acting like human beings. Luckily, Lilly continued to talk to Rommona.

"Do you wanna play chess? I'm not that good at it. My uncle Ron's been teaching me though."

Rommona nodded, and Lilly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room. "Sorry daddy, we'll have to reschedule our game."

"I look forward to it," Harry said grinning at her.

As the girls disappeared, another loud crash was heard upstairs.

"My sons," Harry explained to the startled Dursley's. "Hold on, I'll get them."

"Get down here you two!" he called up.

"Dad, it was Albus who broke those remembralls, not me." James said as he rushed down the stairs.

"Was not, you were trying to use them as snitches!"

The two stopped in their tracks, as they looked at the Dursley's.

"James, Albus, these are the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, these are Albus and James."

Albus politely said hello, but James on the other hand choose to ask: "Did you really get a pigs tail?" to Dudley.

Surprisingly, Dudley laughed. "Yes, but its been removed."

"Awesome!" both boys said in awe.

"Dinner's ready," Ginny called out from the kitchen, as Lilly cried; "No! She beat me in less than 5 minutes."

"Come on," Harry said to the Dursley's. "Ginny picked up excellent cooking skill from her mother."

As they headed into the kitchen, the boys still asking Dudley all about his had been tail, Harry realized that this had been the final piece in making all the bad memories of his childhood, turn around.

AN- Yah, really lame ending, but I really couldn't think of any other way to tie it up. Oh well, as I said, it was just a way to try to get over a bad case of writers block. And it worked! I can feel that adrenalin pumping in my head!


End file.
